mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Akiko Yajima
| birth_place = Kashiwazaki, Niigata Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | credits = Crayon Shin-chan as Shinnosuke Nohara The Brave Express Might Gaine as Sally Yoshinaga Mobile Suit Gundam Wing as Relena Peacecraft Glass Mask (2005) as Ayumi Hime Blood+ as Riku, Diva Inu-Yasha as Kohaku, Yura of the Hair | URL = | agent = }} (May 4, 1967) is a female seiyū (vocal actor) from Kashiwazaki, Niigata Prefecture. Her real name is . Voice roles Anime *''Battle Athletes Victory'' (Anna Respighi) *''Berserk'' (Rickert) *''The Big O'' (R. Dorothy Wayneright) *''Blood+'' (Diva and Riku Miyagusuku) *''Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku'' (Mari Wakatake) *''Bonobono'' (Min Min) *''Case Closed'' (Mori Yukiko, ep. 158) *''Ceres, The Celestial Legend'' (Miori Sahara) *Clannad (Garbage Doll) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' ([[List of Crayon Shin-chan characters#Nohara family|'Shinnosuke "Shin-chan" Nohara']]) *''Dennō Coil'' (Kyoko) *''Ergo Proxy'' (Pino) *''Eureka Seven'' (Sakuya) *''Excel Saga'' (Cosette Sara) *''Figure 17'' (Tsubasa Shiina) *''Final Fantasy: Unlimited'' (Chobi, Earl Tyrant) *''Flame of Recca'' (Kurenai) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (Clause, ep. 4) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' (Mipple) *''Twin Spica'' (Asumi Kamogawa) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (Haydée) *''Geobreeders'' (Takami Sakuragi) *''Ghost Hound'' (Miyako Komagusu) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (Miki, ep. 12) *''Glass Mask'' (Ayumi Himekawa) *''Haibane Renmei'' (Kuu) *''Hana no Mahōtsukai Mary Bell'' (Vivian) *''Hell Girl'' (Yuki)(Ep 16) *''Idol Densetsu Eriko'' (Eriko Tamura) *''InuYasha'' (Kohaku) *''Jungle de Ikou'' (Manami Izumikawa) *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (Access Time) *''Kuroshitsuji'' (Angela) *''The Law of Ueki'' (Yun Pao) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (Sayuri) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (Relena Darlian) *''Naruto'' (Ranmaru) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Young Sasori) *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' (Yuya Fukami) *''Prétear'' (Mannen) *''Princess Nine'' (Koharu Hotta) *''Revolutionary Girl Utena'' (Mitsuru Tsuwabuki) *''Rune Soldier'' (Lila) *''Sailor Moon S'' (Shinnosuke and Tamasaburou)(Ep 104) *''Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei'' (Rin Itoshiki, Majiru Itoshiki, Chie Arai) *''Seraphim Call'' (Chinami Ouse) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Alisa Southerncross) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (Yugi) *''Tenchi Universe'' (Ken-Ohki) *''xxxHolic'' (Ame - Warashi) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (Nico) OVA *''Battle Athletes'' (Anna Respighi) *''Blue Submarine No.6'' (Daughter of the Beast) *''Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden'' (Boshin/Reizeitei) *''Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (Relena Peacecraft) *''Gundam Wing: Operation Meteor'' (Relena Peacecraft) Films *''Ah! My Goddess: The Movie'' (Ex (Ekusu)) *''Brave Story'' (Suaty) *''One Piece: Nejimaki Shima no Bouken'' (Akisu) *''Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz -Special Edition-'' (Relena Peacecraft) *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (Kohaku) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101'' (Kotoha) Video games *''Evil Zone'' (aka Eretzvaju) (Alty Al Lazel) *''.hack//G.U.'' Series (Gaspard) *''Mega Man Legends 2'' (Sera) *''Persona 2'' (Maya Amano) *''Silhouette Mirage'' (Shyna Nera Shyna) *''Spyro the Dragon'' (Spyro the Dragon) *''Spyro X Sparx Tondemo Tours'' (Spyro the Dragon) *''Tales of Rebirth'' (Annie Barrs) *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' (Alicia) Dubbing Roles *''Jumanji'' (Peter Shepherd) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Anakin Skywalker) *''Peanuts'' (official Japanese voice for Charlie Brown) *''Growing Pains'' (Ben Seaver (young)) *''Full House'' (Teddy) *''My Dog Skip'' (Rivers) *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (Lady, Mavis, Caroline) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (Rocky the Flying Squirrel) External links * Category:1967 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Niigata Prefecture ar:أكيكو ياجيما ca:Akiko Yajima ko:야지마 아키코 it:Akiko Yajima ja:矢島晶子 zh:矢島晶子